I Will Never Leave You
by KantanaAmaya
Summary: Hinata starts out training in the park, but will a certain hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja change all that? HinaNaru. Oneshot. WARNING: Lemon!


**Heya everyone! I was bored, and wrote this! I write too much during school. Too many oneshots. I need to write a real story. Which reminds me, I wrote one called "Don't Be Afraid of a Little Kiss", and someone told me I should turn it into a story. What do you all think? PM or review that fic with that you think! Arigato Gozaimasu! Well, I love Hinata-chan, and since she likes Naruto, I figure I'll let her get with him. Hinata-chan's my fave girl character:) Well, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sama does. So that's that! Hope you enjoy. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a cool autumn day in Konoha, when Hinata was training in the park. She was only wearing a tank top and short shorts, but even with the cool afternoon air she was sweating like crazy. She just kept thinking of Naruto, as her motivation for continuing. Either way, this was a very erotic sight to a certain hyperactive blond watching from behind a tree.

_'She was cute before, but now...'_ Naruto though, subconsciously licking his lips.

_'Naruto probably trains this much just a wake up exercise. I've got to keep going.'_ Hinata thought, blushing at the mental image of Naruto training, and as sweaty as she currently was.

She, however, didn't have the stamina Naruto did, and after one final punch, she promptly fainted, and fell to the ground. With a look of horror, Naruto ran over to her, to see if she was okay.

"Well, she still has a pulse, but she probably needs to sleep." He said quietly, picking her up and transporting them to his apartment. Upon arrival, he placed her on his bed, going to grab a washcloth to dampen and cool her off. He sped back to his room, only to realize what a sight lay before his eyes. The Hyuuga heiress was soaked with sweat, spread out on the bed, wearing a tank top that pushed up slightly revealing her stomach, and short shorts. Nonetheless, a pleasing sight for Naruto's hormone-glazed eyes.

_'With her lying there like that, it makes me want to fu...No! Naruto, baka, don't think like that! That's Hinata after all! The girl who's always staring at me, blushing when I talk to her, and...maybe she wouldn't mind if I just kissed her. That'll be okay, right? She's asleep after all.'_

He walked up next to the side of the bed where she was lying, and brushed the few stray hairs out of her face. He then got on the bed, straddling her hips. He leaned down and placed his lips on hers, as gently as possible for two reasons. One- so he wouldn't wake her. Two- So if she did, she wouldn't lean up enough to notice his growing hard-on.

As soon as she felt warmth on her lips, she inwardly panicked, until she opened her eyes, and show the love of her life kissing her. She was so happy, that it all came out in a blush, and began to shyly kiss him back.

Naruto noticed that Hinata started kissing back, and figured she must be a pretty light sleeper, since he was barely touching her. At the moment, anyways. He wasn't trying to wake her up, but he was really glad he had. He licked her lower lip, and she gasped, allowing him entrance. His tongue ravaged her mouth, exploring it fully. She moaned, and blushed at the sound that escaped her throat. Naruto grinned, and kissed her harder. A few moments later, they broke for air. Naruto had a look of lust in eyes, and Hinata had just a tinge of lust in hers. Once they got the breath back in their lungs, Naruto couldn't control himself for much longer. He took off Hinata's top, while she worked on getting his jacket off. She tugged on the edges, signaling she can't do it with his arms on the bed. He stood up on his knees, as did she, and she unzipped and pulled off the jacket. Before he could get back down, she pulled of his shirt, and dragged him back down in a kiss.

_'Heh, I guess a horny Hinata isn't very shy.' _Naruto thought, laughing in his head. Either way, he kissed her back, and they continued their game.

What Naruto thought about Hinata, was right. She was no longer blushing, but now feeling every inch of Naruto's chest, sides, and back. Especially his chest. She leaned up, and kissed his left nipple, barely touching it with her tongue, and she got a satisfying moan from the boy above her. She flipped him over so she could get many more of those. She kissed, licked, bit, and even sucked on his left nipple, receiving many moans out of Naruto, and then moved on to the left one. Determined not to let her have all the fun, he flipped them back over, and removed her bra. Although he was polite as a pre-teen was gonna get, he couldn't help but stare at her now bare chest. Although not blushing as much, Hinata still tried to cover herself up, but had difficulty doing so with Naruto's head in the way. She soon forgot out that as he let out a breath over her right nipple, getting a shiver from Hinata in reply. He grinned, and covered it with his mouth, and sucking on the hardening peak. His Hyuuga heiress gasped, and put her hands in Naruto's hair, pushing him down onto her chest. Naruto just smirked, bit the nipple for a last touch, and gave her other one the same treatment.

When he finished playing with her chest, he traced his hands down her stomach, following that path with his tongue. He circled around her belly button, and dipped down to her shorts' waistline. Since his hard on wasn't leaving anytime soon, he practically tore off her belt, and pulled her shorts down and off. Hinata, although clearly the uke in this situation, wanted some control, and before he could pull her panties off, she pulled his pants down first. He kicked his legs back and his pants fell off the opposite end of the bed. Now they were both just left with their lower undergarments on. In silent agreement, they pulled the others' garment off at the same time, pulling their own off once it reached their ankles. They stopped their merry love making session temporarily, to admire each others' bodies.

_'Oh my God. She's...she's gorgeous.'_ Naruto thought, looking her up and down thoroughly.

_'He's...so handsome.'_ She thought as she looked him up, but as she looked down, different thoughts crossed her mind.

_'There's...no way. H-he won't fit inside of me. It's physically impossible. But I still want him to try.' _She thought, looking at his lower half.

Naruto blushed when he noticed Hinata looking at him below the waist, but tried to overcome it by kissing her. It worked. His blush faded, but the kiss didn't help his hard on since it rubbed against her upper thigh. Hinata shivered at the contact, and put her hands on Naruto's back, pushing him deeper in the kiss. Naruto couldn't stand the fire growing in his lower abdomen, and looked to Hinata with sincerity in his eyes.

"Hinata. Are you sure? Are you okay with this? I-I don't want to hurt you." Naruto spoke those words with compassion, sincerity, tenderness, and true love. Hinata noticed this as she replied.

"Naruto, I-I've secretly wanted this for a long time. The pain will go away, right? I'll be fine. Please, N-Naruto. Take me?"

A smile appeared on Naruto's face, as he positioned himself to enter her. He looked up at her one last time, and kissed her gently, as he eased his length into her. He could feel her tears run down her face, but he stopped and let her adjust to his size.

"I-I'm okay Naruto, you can continue."

And he did just that. Soon, he broke the kiss so he could focus on a more important task at hand: trying to find her sweet spot. She dug her nails into his back, bucking her hips in rhythm with his.

Then, he found it.

"Naruto!" She screamed, not in pain, but in ecstasy. He decided to mentally decided to do his best to remember where that was, and aimed for that bundle of nerves every time. Hinata arched her spine and dug her nails into Naruto's back, leaving crescent shaped dents into his tanned skin. She was in pure bliss, and after a few more thrusts, going deeper and speeding up gradually, she came screaming his name. Naruto quickly pulled out of her, and after one more kiss, he came too.

_'That was close. That would've been really bad if I was a moment too late. But, hearing her scream my name like that...it sent me off the edge.'_

"Naruto, that was -gasp- the best. I love you." Hinata breathed, both now laying on the bed, with no energy left from their 'exercise'.

"Glad you liked it. I love you too." He grinned, kissing her cheek.

"Naruto? You won't leave me, will you?" Hinata asked with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry, Hinata, I will never leave you." He replied, kissing her passionately one last time. They were both exhausted, however, and fell asleep in each others arms moments after.

**Authors Notes: What'd you think!?! Lol. I actually wrote this much differently, but I couldn't read the first part of the lemon that I wrote in pencil, because my pen on the other side bled through. So I made up the entire lemon scene over. So yea. Hope you all enjoyed it:)**


End file.
